


i love you

by sharpescool



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A friend gave me this prompt on twitter, F/F, a picnic date, and in my imagination if you squint there's a bit of zamaya, this is just fluff, this is post-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpescool/pseuds/sharpescool
Summary: Sara just loves Ava so much. Like very much.





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A PROMPT BY MY FRIEND ON TWITTER. I HOPE I DID YOU JUSTICE.

“I love you, you know that right?” Sara was in bed on a Saturday hoping not to get interrupted by an anachronism because this is where she wants to be for hopefully the rest of her life. Tangled up in the sheets of her bed, cuddled up with the most amazing and beautiful person in the world.

Ava, eyes still closed, chuckled. Sara has to admit besides Ava’s pants and moans last night, her laugh was her favourite sound ever. Just hearing Ava laugh makes Sara fall in love again and again. “I have to go to work in like,” Ava grabbed her courier from the desk beside them to check the time. “2 hours, so if this is the way of making me stay in bed with you, I gotta tell you now it’s not gonna work.”

Sara groaned and wrapped her arms around Ava tighter. “Please.” She whined. Ava gently separated Sara’s arms from her body and made her way to the shower. Sara’s light bulb immediately lit up. “I know you don’t like shower sex, but can I join you.” Ava looked back at Sara, red tinting her face and neck. “Fine, come on.” Sara eagerly followed her.

 

 

“Cap, wait up.” With another successful mission Sara decided to call it a day and let the Legends start their weekend, besides she has special plans with her favourite girl. “What is it Ray? You know I have plans.” She watched as Ray cowered under her. “Well about that,” “What did you do?” “We didn’t do anything I promise,” Ray stuttered for a moment. “We just cancelled your reservation.” “You what?” Sara was now furious. She just wanted to spend quality time with Ava and now it’s going to shit.

“This is good I promise. Let’s just go to the fabricator. Get you in some nice clothes. Blindfold you and get you settled in the jumpship.” Ray can see in Sara’s eyes that she was both curious and worried. “Oh, and don’t worry about Ava, Zari’s handling her.” Ray winked, or at least that’s what looks like Ray is trying to do.

“This better be good Raymond or I swear it’s not Ava you should be afraid of.” “Yes ma’am.”

 

 

“Wow, you look,” Sara was mesmerized by her beauty. Ava’s hair framing her pale face. She was wearing a black blouse that was tucked in some jeans with a coat over her. She couldn’t focus. Ava’s laugh snapped her back to reality. “Babe at least kiss me first before checking me out. That would be nice.” Ava was smiling sweetly at her. “God, I’m sorry you’re just so gorgeous.” Sara leaned in to kiss Ava. The kiss was soft and sweet at the same time.

Someone cleared their throat making them jump away from each other. “We’re still here.” Zari and Amaya was holding a basket and a blanket. Zari’s face was pure disgust while Amaya was trying to stifle a laugh. “Oh, sorry. You can leave now.” Dismissing them while waving a hand. “Really Cap? No ‘thank you Zari for bringing my girlfriend in one piece’ or ‘thank you Amaya for this wonderful set up.’” Zari rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” Sara crossed her arms “What _is_ the set up I should thank first?” Zari elbowed Amaya making her jump. “Oh, right. It’s a picnic date.” Amaya said enthusiastically. “A picnic date? I’ve never been on a picnic.” Sara looked at Ava wide-eyed “Really? Well then babe, you’re going to have one hell of an evening.” Sara said slipping her arms around Ava’s waist. “Ugh, let us leave first before making out.” Amaya slapped Zari in the shoulder “Ow!” “Be nice. Here you go.” Amaya gave the couple the basket and the blanket. She pushed Zari towards the jumpship. “Have a goodnight.” Amaya waved at us “Don’t have sex in the ground, it’s filthy.” Zari shouted jokingly. Both the girls blushed but Sara had to admit this was nice of the team to do.

“Despite all the teasing, this is nice.” “Oh just admit it, you love them secretly.” “I do, and I love you, but you know not so secretly.” Sara beamed at that. Sara just kissed Ava passionately. They had to unfortunately breathe so they pulled away. Ava just leaned her forehead against Sara. “Now come on before the food get’s cold”

Sara loved this woman so much and after all they’ve been through she now knows Ava loves her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M VERY SORRY THAT THIS WAS SUUUPER SHORT. I TRIED MY VERY BEST.


End file.
